evangelionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
EP25'
Sinopsis Shinji Ikari se culpa por la muerte de Kaworu Nagisa frente a un devastado Tokio-3. Mientras tanto, Gendo y Fuyutsuki se oponen al Proyecto de Complementación Humana que SEELE quiere poner en marcha, pero SEELE decide prescindir de ellos, y los aparta del proyecto. Shinji visita a Asuka en el hospital, donde se encuentra inconsciente en depresión y desnutrición debido al ataque de Arael, y le pide que lo ayude. La chica no reacciona, a pesar de que Shinji la zarandea y le grita, así que al no obtener respuesta la zarandea hasta ponerla boca arriba y, accidentalmente, revelar los senos de Asuka. Shinji se masturba ante esto, pero luego se avergüenza y dice darse asco. thumbMientras tanto, Misato descubre que la humanidad ha llegado al punto máximo de su evolución, y que sólo el Proyecto de Complementación Humana puede dar el paso hacia la perfección. SEELE decide alterar sus planes para iniciar el Tercer Impacto, a lo que Gendo y Fuyutsuki se oponen, causando que SEELE prescinda de ellos y los aparta del proyecto. Tiene comienzo un ataque informático contra NERV a fin de hackear las MAGI para adueñarse de las Unidades Evangelion, pero Ritsuko, liberada por Gendo, logra impedirlo con el programa de defensa 666. Habiendo sido descartada la opción pacífica, Keel Lorentz ordena al JSSDF invadir los cuarteles de NERV. El GeoFront es invadido y las fuerzas militares comienzan a masacrar al personal de NERV. Sabiendo que los pilotos de los EVAs son los blancos principales, Misato ordena que sean introducidos en sus respectivos Evangelion, el lugar más seguro. Asuka y la Unidad-02 son puestas en el fondo del lago mientras Misato rescata a un catatónico Shinji de los soldados de la JSSDF. La capitana lo lleva a rastras hasta la Unidad-01 y le transmite la información sobre el origen de los Evangelions y los ángeles, siendo mortalmente herida en el proceso. thumbEn el exterior, Asuka despierta de su coma dentro el Entry Plug del EVA-02 y siente las explosiones generadas por las cargas de profundidad lanzadas por la JSSDF. En ese momento de desesperación, ella contacta con el alma de su madre, dándose cuenta de que siempre estuvo a su lado para protegerla. Impulsada por esta revelación, Asuka activa el EVA-02 y destruye fácilmente a las fuerzas terrestres de la JSSDF, a pesar de perder el cable umbilical. SEELE entonces despliega a los EVAs de Producción en Masa para acabar con ella. A fin de sacar a Shinji de su estado, Misato le besa y le entrega el crucifijo del Dr. Katsuragi antes de empujarlo al ascensor. Misato pregunta al fallecido Kaji si ha hecho lo correcto, y poco antes de morir recibe la visita del fantasma de Rei, que recoge su alma y la convierte en LCL. Por su parte, Shinji llega a la jaula, pero el EVA-01 se halla enterrado en Baquelita endurecida y no puede ser utilizado. Cuando Gendo se da cuenta que la victoria de SEELE es inevitable, desciende al Dogma Terminal con Rei Ayanami para iniciar su propia versión del Tercer Impacto. Ritsuko aparece ante ellos, revelando que programó a MAGI para autodestruirse y poder morir junto con su madre. Sin embargo, la autodestrucción es cancelada por el superordenador, y Ritsuko, conmocionada al ver que su madre eligió a Gendo sobre su propia hija, es abatida por el director de NERV. thumbEn el exterior, a pesar de que Asuka logra destruir a todos los EVA de Producción en Masa antes de quedarse sin batería, una copia de la lanza de Longinus es arrojada contra ella, atravesando la cabeza de su Evangelion segundos antes de acabarse la energía. Entonces, los EVAs se reactivan y se abalanzan sobre la Unidad-02, que fue desmembrada por los EVAs de Producción en Masa. La Unidad-02 entra en modo berserk unos instantes antes de ser atravezada por un ataque simultaneo de todas las lanzas enemigas. De repente, la Unidad-01 se activa por sí misma y atraviesa la baquelita. Con Shinji en la cabina, el Evangelion sale de los arruinados cuarteles y asciende hacia la superficie, donde el joven Ikari contempla a los EVAs de Producción en Masa llevando los restos de la Unidad-02. Creyendo que ha llegado tarde para salvar a Asuka, Shinji grita y su Evangelion libera varias alas, rompiendo la armadura de su espalda. Análisis * Cuando Misato descubre la verdad sobre el Segundo Impacto, la página que ve en su computadora contiene en realidad información sobre Gainax y sus trabajos anteriores con las palabras "Segundo Impacto" escritas en varios lugares. * Asuka escucha dos voces durante su momento de crisis, y parece que ambas son de su madre. La teoría más sólida sostiene que la mitad del alma de Kyoko fue rescatada después de su muerte y ambas mitades se unieron en el núcleo de la Unidad-02. Las voces que escucha Asuka provienen de las mitades rotas del alma de su madre. Sin embargo, la reunificación del alma sigue siendo una cuestión de especulación; ya que este asunto nunca se trata explícitamente en la serie. Además, se desconocen los efectos de dicho procedimiento en el comportamiento de un Evangelion: la inclusión de la parte insana del alma de Kyoko podría llevar a un comportamiento errático debido a su depresión suicida. La falta de tal comportamiento en la unidad ha llevado a algunos espectadores a decir que la segunda voz que escucha Asuka podría provenir de sus propios recuerdos despertados por Arael en el episodio 22. Si bien este enfoque resuelve las objeciones planteadas contra la teoría del alma dividida, es problemático porque obliga a los espectadores a considerar que algún diálogo es real y otro es imaginario, a pesar de que no hay indicaciones en la secuencia de que esta sea la intención de la escena. Una teoría final que intenta resolver los problemas planteados sostiene que el aspecto materno de Kyoko fue roto por la invasión de Arael y, como Asuka, anheló la muerte. Esta teoría tiene algo de apoyo oblicuo en el hecho de que Kaworu nota el dolor de Kyoko en el episodio 24, pero algunos espectadores han objetado la idea de que el aspecto materno de Kyoko desearía la muerte de su hija. Desafortunadamente, el material complementario no aborda esta secuencia con suficiente detalle como para proporcionar soporte para ninguna de estas ideas. Por lo tanto, la verdadera naturaleza de la voz disidente de Kyoko sigue siendo un misterio. * Misato le dio a Shinji su colgante de cruz, que era un regalo de su padre. Esto podría verse como un símbolo de "llevar la carga" de un sobreviviente del impacto (Misato sobrevivió al segundo) a otro (Shinji sobrevive al tercero). También parece ser el enlace o vínculo de Shinji con la realidad, como se muestra a lo largo del episodio 26 durante la escena del Mar de LCL, y una vez que Shinji regresa al mundo real en las dos escenas finales (Shinji lleva la cruz al despedirse de su madre y durante la escena final, la cruz está clavada en una pieza de madera que representa la tumba de Misato). * El ascensor que Shinji usa para llegar al EVA-01 está etiquetado como R-20. Es una posible referencia al manga Route 20/R20, The Town with Gears de Yoshiyuki Sadamoto. * Se ha sugerido que Asuka no tenía el control total del EVA-02, pero que Kyoko se había hecho cargo, al igual que Yui en los incidentes Berserk del EVA-01. Asuka no sólo sufría un severo caso de locura durante la batalla (similar a Shinji en el episodio 19), sino que el EVA-02 gruñe y se mueve por su cuenta (es decir, saltando y girando en el aire). Las dos pistas de música que se reproducen durante el resurgimiento de Asuka se denominan, respectivamente, Emergency Evacuation into Regression y False Rebirth, que parecen respaldar esta teoría. * Esta es la primera vez que el daño del EVA se manifiesta como lesiones físicas reales en el cuerpo del piloto. Sin embargo, esto no parece estar relacionado con la sincronización. Cuando la Unidad-02 fue destripada por los EVAs de Producción en Masa la sincronización de Asuka era extremadamente alta, permitiéndole sentir el dolor, pero sus entrañas no fueron arrancadas. Según parece, la joven sólo manifestó las heridas que recibió de las copias de la lanza de Longinus. Esto sugiere que las lesiones ocurren porque fueron específicamente causadas por artefactos que poseen el poder de la lanza de Longinus. Es factible suponer que dichas armas alteran incluso el campo AT del piloto, logrando que sufra lesiones reales. * La canción de ending, que tiene créditos para ambos episodios 25' y 26' es Thanatos~If I can't be yours~ sung de Loren and Mash. La música en sí misma se usó en toda la serie como una pieza de BGM titulada Thanatos; aunque una versión de solo ritmo, Substitute Invasion, se utilizó la película durante la escena de la muerte de Misato. Galería Hyuga Ibuki y Aoba (EoE).png The End of EvangelionImagen4.jpg The End of EvangelionImagen14.jpg Evangelion02 - The End of Evangelion2.jpg Evangelion Unidad 02 masacrado.png Explosión de la pirámide de NERV.png Navegación Categoría:Episodios